


Selfie (Are you serious?)

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Make-out, god i never know how to tag im the worlds worst tagger, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to take a different kind of picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie (Are you serious?)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA DAY, LOVELIES! <3
> 
> 10th of May, and I am still in love. Worst, best couple of them all, don't fucking touch me, I'm so emotional I might break.
> 
> Nothing over them. Nothing. They are everything. They are the most important. I am so... so... oh GOD.
> 
> Have fun, there will be more!

„Hey.“  
  


„What?“  
  


„Let‘s take a picture.“  
  


„... _What_?“  
  


Kagami Taiga looked up from the magazine he was holding in his hands. The background story of his favorite Bull had been keeping him focused, the glossy pages smooth against the tips of his fingers.

Putting the magazine down on the sofa cushion next to him he looked down into his lap where a blue haired male was using his thighs as a probably not too comfortable pillow.

Aomine Daiki‘s face was turned towards the TV. He was zapping through the channels like he usually did. There would rarely be a show interesting enough to keep his attention for more than a few minutes. Except maybe games and certain early sunday morning cartoon shows.

  
„I want to take a picture. A...what are they called? Selfies?“, Aomine said, rolling onto his back and sticking an arm underneath his head to support it.  
  
  
„...So? What do you need me for?“  
  
  
Aomine furrowed his brows.  „No, I want one with you in it. You know, one where we‘re kissing.“  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
 _Oh._  
  
  
„Are you serious?“ Kagami‘s eyes widened but Aomine was already rising from his lap.

 

„Of course I am. Let me get my phone.“ With a sly grin he got up and left the room, leaving a completely dumbfounded Kagami in his seat.

 

What?

 

Moments later Aomine reentred, phone in hand, grinning like the bastard he was.

„Come on, get to the window. I want to catch some good light.“

 

„As if you know anything about proper photography.“ Kagami mumbled, nevertheless getting up and following Aomine to the window where the other had already pulled the curtains out of the way.

 

„Ehhh....“ Aomine began and Kagami raised a brow at him.

„How the fuck are we going to do this?“

 

  Kagami could not help but break out in laughter. What an idiot. What a stupid, stupid idiot. His stupid idiot, if things weren‘t already bad enough.

„I guess we just... I don‘t know, kiss and you take a picture. Can‘t be that hard.“ 

Aomine was already fumbling with the camera setting of his phone.

 

„Come here, then.“ Aomine had sat down on the floor, legs crossed in front of him and device in his hand, looking up at Kagami with impatient eyes.

„Eager much, huh?“ Kagami sank down on his knees before Aomine, slowly shuffling closer, unsure what to do next.

Aomine‘s gaze burned itself into his, his free hand coming to rest on Kagami‘s hip.

 

„Closer.“  

 

The whisper was hushed, husky, and the exact kind Kagami could never say ,No‘ to.

Sliding closer, Kagami put his hands on Aomine‘s shoulders, hovering his face over the other male‘s. Aomine‘s breath was hitting his lips from below, hot and moist, and Kagami had to bite his lip not to go down on his boyfriend right away.

They were lost in the moment for a few seconds, gazes locked and lips almost so, before Aomine leaned back a little, grinning like a fox.

„Fuck, if you do that there will be no picture taken.“  

Kagami sat back on his heels, somewhat pouting. „You say that, as if it‘s my fault.“  

„It is. I can‘t do shit if you are like that.“  

This time, it was Kagami‘s turn to grin. „Is that so?“   

„Shut up, bastard. Come here, but don‘t kiss me like _that_.“

„Like what?“

  „Like you are about to get me onto all fours, you idiot.“

„Since when are you psychic?“ Aomine‘s shove was anticipated and Kagami dodged it with ease.

„Okay, okay, I got it.“, he laughed, shuffling closer again, coming to a rest in Aomine‘s lap.

 

Aomine raised his phone on the side closer to the window and looked back at Kagami expectantly.

Kagami sighed before coming even closer and locking their lips lightly. No tongue, right?  

 

He heard the clicking sound of the camera and pulled back. Aomine was already looking at the picture taken.

„...“

„What?“

„Looks like shit, dude.“ 

Kagami groaned, leaning forward to take a look. Aomine turned his phone and Kagami could clearly see the picture. It did look incredibly awful.

The lightening was fine, but it was way too blurred and somewhat... askew?  They weren‘t really in the frame, only the lower parts of their faces visible.

„Looks like we‘ll have to take another one. You have to keep your hand steadier or it will always turn out like that.“

  „Thank you for the advice, great master photographer Kagami Taiga. Now shut up and kiss me.“ 

 

15 pictures later Aomine finally hooted in joy.

 

„This one. I like it.“

Turning his phone towards Kagami, he grinned, his lips, Kagami noticed, of that certain cherry red they got whenever they were making out for ... longer than it needed to get out of their clothes.

The picture was fine, indeed, the first decent one they had taken. More than that, actually. It was really, really nice. Still a little lopsided, but that could be called artistic interpretation.

Kagami could not take his eyes off it. He knew the kiss was innocent, lips on lips, nothing special, but the picture had an intensity to it he could not put into words. His face was flushed and Aomine‘s was, too, although not quite as visibly, and their lips stood out of their faces, almost burning. Kagami could still feel the residual heat.

„It‘s ... nice.“ Kagami finally managed, looking up to meet Aomine‘s eyes.

„I know, right?“

Aomine‘s childish joy had brought out a gleam in his eyes and that honest smile Kagami saw so rarely, the one he wanted to see every single day, always. The one that made his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush even more.

 

Taking the phone out of Aomine‘s hand he let it slide away over his polished floors. It bumped into the base of the coffee table lightly.

 „Hey, wha...“

„Shut up.“

Aomine‘s eyes widened slightly as Kagami‘s hands came up to his face, Kagami himself leaning over him again, locking their lips once more.

Aomine grumbled contentedly, putting his hands onto Kagami‘s waist and pulling him in closer, his mouth long open for Kagami‘s exploring tongue.

Minutes later they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips, out of breath and wheezing.

Keeping their foreheads pressed together, their gazes met again.

„Can I please go on and fuck you already?“

„Bedroom? Or here?“

„I‘ll get the lube.“

Aomine scrambled to his feet hastily, almost tripping on his way.

Laughing, Kagami leaned back on his arms, still out of breath, his chest rising heavily. The heat in his body was about to burn him up.

 

Stupid, incredible, dumb, hot as fuck Aomine.

„You coming, or what?“

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, I hope you liked it. Dumb, dumb boys as always. Fuck, I love them so much it hurts. GDI.


End file.
